


One Sunny Evening

by charlottefrey



Series: Follower-Thank-You-Request-Things [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 200 followers!, F/M, Fluff, prompt, proposing, sunny evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congregations on all your followers! Greg/Molly with summer evening? (I'm trying to go for a different ship each time I prompt something! :P ) x (prompted by combefaerie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sunny Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts once more! You can send them to me, whether or not you follow me :D

Greg rolled the small matt out on the grass in the backyard of his and Molly’s little house. The sun shone brightly down on the basket with cheese, bread and a very fine wine along with other small snacks. Sherlock would have called him pathetic, but Greg liked to be just like that. When he glanced down on his watch he noticed it was about time Molly returned from work. When he entered the house through the veranda door, the key already turned. Molly, face slightly bright and arms full of grocers.

   “Greg, you’re already home?” The woman stumbled over the door step and Greg caught her and most of the grocers. He laughed lightly.

   “Sherlock was nice enough to crack the case we’ve been working on the last few weeks. My boss gave me off for tonight.” That his being home had been a long planned thing, he kept quiet.

   “Ah, good old Sherlock.” Molly laughed and toed her shoes off, brushing some of her hair back behind her ears.

   “How was work?” Greg asked before he pecked a kiss on her forehead. Blushing, Molly laughed. Both headed to the kitchen and the woman began talking.

   “Oh, just the usual. John was with me today, he said something about staying away from Sherlock for a few hours. Apparently the marriage planning is not going as expected.” Furrowing his eyebrows, Greg put the grocers down on the counter.

   “How so?”

   “You know when he panicked about his best man speech?” Greg dropped the can of macaroni when Molly finished her sentence.

   “Don’t remind me…” He said before picking it back up again, all the while Molly’s light laughter filling the kitchen. Then she sighed.

   “I don’t want to cook tonight.” Molly said with a slight pout. Smiling Greg took her hands and lead her wordlessly outside. Gasping, the woman clutched her long-term boyfriend. The garden, more a patch of grass with some flowerpots here and there, not missing the odd tree in the back, had transformed. Candles, standing in small jars littered over the garden and there were fairy lights hanging from the tree.

   “Oh Greg!” Molly turned, her eyes wide and bright. “That’s so lovely.” The smile on the man’s face was lopsided and he lifted his arms.

   “Everything for my darling.” He soon had an armful of Molly, who laughed into his shirt. The woman’s hair tickled his neck and she was so warm. When she untangled from him, he noticed the beautiful colour of her eyes when lit up by the setting sun. With her glowing skin and tousled hair, she looked so beautiful in that moment.

   “Thank you so much Greg!” She whispered and turned to wards the small picnic basket. The man inhaled deeply and went down on one knee. His hands shivered as he held the small ring box in his fingers.

   “Molly.” He began with a tight voice. The woman turned and her eyes went wide once more when she saw his position. She gasped softly and Greg swallowed. “Will you marry me?” The whisper was barely audible. Molly made a tiny noise like a mouse and nodded, tears in her eyes.

   “Yes.” She got out and Greg let the large smile pricking on the corners of his mouth spread free. He took the small silver ring with the bright pink stone out of the ring box and gently placed it on her right ring finger. Molly looked from the ring to his face and back. “Greg this is so…” The woman searched for the right words. Greg merely nodded and smiled even broader.

   “Yes. Yes I know Molly.” He stood and the woman threw herself once more in his arms.

 

[The fic on tumblr](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/125243775654/congregations-on-all-your-followers-gregmolly)

[The prompt thing](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/125036906369/over-200-follower-thank-you-thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
